Athea Snaoca
"First you get me out of prison, then you pay me for devouring men. You have my eternal loyalty Miss Rowne." Athea praising Rowne shortly after passing the agent initiation test. Athea was a human cannibal who was Rownecorp's first agent. Profile *Name: Athea Neiren Snaoca *Birth Date: 1979 *Height: 6ft 9in *Species: Human-Dragoian "Half-breed Hybrid" *Gender: Female *Weight: 584 Kg Overview Born on the Dragoian border to Heraldia, Athea grew up with constant Dragoian raids and witnessed Dragoians devouring humans on a common basis by doing the rather unconventional method of hiding nearby and then sneaking into a building the Dragoian raiders had already searched. Athea eventually grew a morbid fascination with the eating of humans and by the age of 15 had started to devour the corpses of humans who the Dragoians did not devour or take with them when they left. While she tried to keep this secret, she was eventually caught in 1998 by the Heraldian Police where she would spend a year in prison waiting to be executed. 6 Days before her execution was scheduled to happen, she was broken out of prison by a Rownecorp strike force, composed primarily of Dragoians and led by Jackie Rowne herself. This strike force had come specifically for Athea, and was ordered by Rowne to kill any prisoner other than Athea. When found, Rowne approached Athea and simply growled 'You eat humans, and you are of large build, I just may have a job for you, unless you want to die here...'. This earned Rowne a reply of 'You break me out of prison because you want me for a job... Sure, it will be better than this.' As soon as Rowne heard Athea accept her offer, she growled for her Dragoians to blindfold Athea and carry her back to Rowne's estate. When Athea's blindfold was removed, she found herself in Rowne's main office with Rowne staring at her. As soon as Athea had got her bearings, Rowne started to say 'Athea Snaoca, my name is Jackie Rowne, I want you to be my first agent, you will do as I say, and you will be paid fairly. However, betraying me will result in your death, but I am sure you will be satisfied with what I will have you doing. But first, you must do something for me to prove you will be acceptable and my information on you wasn't wrong.' Athea groggily replied 'What must I do Miss Rowne?', resulting in Rowne smiling while she growled 'You must devour your male family members, which unless I missed some when my army raided your family home, is a father and a brother. Whether you kill them first or eat them alive I don't really care, I have left a knife on the table in the room I have had prepared for this task, so you can carve your food or kill them first if you want.' This information caused Athea to smile as she said calmly 'I have wanted to devour those 2 vegans for years Miss Rowne. Family means nothing when they share nothing in common with me, but their exposure to society kept me from it. May I start now Miss Rowne? I'm feeling rather hungry, especially since prison food isn't really definable as food, more a grey slop that tastes as bad as it looks'. With this said, Rowne got up to lead Athea to her torture chamber (Rowne didn't want to ruin her house with blood stains) she growled happily 'Take your time Athea, I'll have to come up with something special for your first assignment considering your enthusiasm to do this task'. After 3 hours, Rowne returned to her torture chamber to find Athea licking her father's bones clean having devoured most of her 2 male family members and was just in the process of finishing off her father. This prompted Rowne to calmly say 'I don't think your criminal record does you justice Athea, you are very effective at eating humans.' to which Athea belched before saying 'I learnt from the Dragoians Miss Rowne. Watching them eat humans is very interesting. So, have I passed your test Miss Rowne?' Hearing this, Rowne let out a small smile before replying, 'Yes Athea, you have. I never expected a human to be so, savage'. (Rowne put a large emphasis on the word savage). With this said, Rowne growled 'Follow me Athea, I want you clean for your first assignment, and don't worry, I will provide further training before I send you off on your first assignment.' While walking through Rowne's house to reach a bathroom, Athea muttered 'Are you a cannibal too Miss Rowne? And will you keep me well fed?', this caused Rowne to stop and think briefly, having not expected the question, before replying calmly 'I am not a cannibal Athea, that implies same species, I am... Not human, and to your question about you being well fed, don't worry, for every assignment you complete, I will have a man ready for you to devour.' To this, Athea smiled and thanked Rowne. After this, Athea recieved Rownecorp agent training and completed many assignments for Rowne. But as Athea got older, and Rowne found more and more Soul Dragon artifacts, Rowne started to question how useful her agents were becoming. Athea is very formal to Jackie Rowne, always referring to her as "Miss Rowne", yet is not afraid to speak her mind, which Rowne admires. Over the years, their relationship moved from professional to more of a friendly, almost Mother (Rowne) - Daughter (Athea) bond. This has led to Athea recieving comments from other agents about being "The Boss' Pet", which she normally ignores unless they are slanderous towards Jackie Rowne. Such comments are passed to Jackie Rowne, who then decides on the punishment. Abnormal Abilities Athea's ability to cannibalise another human in such a short time is considered abnormal, even among the Rownecorp agents who are often considerably quicker than the normal cannibal. While nothing can be confirmed, especially since events in 2033, it is suspected by members of Rownecorp that Athea was never 100% human, and actually had a very small amount of DragonKin DNA, enough to be classified as a "Half-Breed Hybrid" by species aware of the condition. Athea herself knew of her embarrassingly high weight from a young age, and would avoid scales or any other form of weighing equipment. Such a condition is possible to exist in human women when DragonKin and humans co-exist on a planet, although the exact reasons for how this can happen are unknown due to it's extreme rarity. This extremely rare condition is what made Athea receptive to her treatment in 2033 as the treatment was actually meant to make any latent DragonKin DNA in an existing hybrid more dominant by merging the existing DNA with that of a long-extinct DragonKin race, rather than merely make a human a DragonKin hybrid. This "Half-Breed Hybrid" condition gives those who have it some mild DragonKin traits, such as much stronger stomach acid capable of slowly digesting DragonKin Base Metal (and immunity to the toxic nature of DBM), much higher durability (thicker and tougher skin and stronger semi-metallic bones) and enough extra strength to move their considerably higher weight around as normal, but not enough to stand out as freakishly strong. Post 2033 At around Rowne's birthday in 2033, Athea was called into Rowne's ready room aboard the Dragon Hunter under the pretence of a very special assignment. As soon as Athea had sat down Rowne started to say 'Athea, you are getting too old to be useful to me, goddamn short human lifespans, but I have found something recently that may be able to fix that. From what I could gather, this serum I found could do one of 3 things. Firstly, it could simply kill you. Secondly it could do absolutely nothing. Or finally, it could work as I think it should and make you live longer as well as make you larger, stronger and bulkier.' 'How large Miss Rowne?' 'Well, judging by how it seems to promise a Human - DragonKin hybrid, I would say about 8ft, same as I used to be. Oh, and I forgot, it is likely that you will get DragonKin features, which should allow you to devour DragonKin much like I do.' 'Sounds good to me Miss Rowne. I will be too old to be useful to you in the slightest in a few years, I'm already starting to feel rather frail, so a chance at pre-mature death is a small price to pay to continue to live longer and to sample DragonKin meat, so I accept Miss Rowne. Oh, but why did you choose me?' 'Good, I thought you would say yes Athea, and in answer to your question, I picked you because not only are you my most useful agent, but you are my most loyal, and to be honest, you are the best candidate. When you are ready, precede to the medical bay, so they can inject you with the Soul Dragon created serum, I'll tell them to prepare while you walk there.' As soon as Athea had left the ready room, Rowne hit her intercom to the medical bay and growled 'Athea is coming and has agreed to take the Soul Dragon serum, don't forget to install the explosive implant, I will need to have control of her if she grows larger than expected.' After waking the next day, Athea muttered 'Ugh, I feel weird, it must be working, I mean, I do feel a little larger.' After she stopped muttering to herself she noticed a note left on her desk which she proceeded to read. The note read 'If you feel your clothes getting tight, make some new ones from bedsheets, and in the unlikely event you grow taller than the rooms, proceed to the hangar bay where I will cease operations to maintain your privacy. Oh, and in that event, if you try and devour or hurt me, I will detonate the bomb I had implanted in your brain. Signed Jackie Rowne'. With this read, Athea grumbled 'I hope this is a quick process' before getting dressed and going about her daily duties. After 7 weeks, Athea had stopped growing and had reached around 80ft and had developed a tail, wings, a small snout and various horns. She had also devoured such large amounts of humans that Rowne had captured the entire crew of a Tri-Dra Class Cruiser just for Athea to sustain herself on, on the assumption that Athea looked like a dragon, so could eat them. After a few days of non growth, Rowne decided Athea had stopped growing, and went to visit her. When Rowne entered the hangar bay, implant detonation device in hand just in case, she was surprised to find Athea staring at her with a trembling Dragoian in her hand. Upon noticing Rowne, Athea grunted 'Just give me a second Miss Rowne' before hastily swallowing the Dragoian and then bending down so that her eyes were level with Rowne's. Once their eyes were level, Rowne growled 'Growing seems to have ceased, you notice any pains going away?' 'Yes Miss Rowne, growing pains seem to have stopped, and to tell the truth, I never expected THIS. I mean, I expected to become like you, but now I have horns everywhere, a snout, a tail, and these useless wings that at full flapping won't even lift me off the ground, but still, it still all feels weird but I think I will adjust, but can you please make me some clothes, I mean, my breasts are lackin...' 'Please stop there Athea, just, please, I find that humans and their useless nipples to be a most, disgusting, subject. But yes, I will get you some underwear, I don't see the point in clothing though. Oh, I will also get you some armour, don't want you getting injured now, but first, I want you to do something for me' 'Sure, what do you want me to do Miss Rowne?' 'Tell me which you prefer? Human or Dragoian?' 'Dragoian is a lot better Miss Rowne, they taste better, and they also have a nice crunch to them if I bother to chew them.' 'Good, that means I don't have to provide a new first assignment for you. Athea, while you are huge and have got a decent bust, your flat gut is really quite unintimidating. So my first task for you is this, go stuff your face but get measured first, by the time your underwear and armour is made, you should've have been able to devour enough Dragoians to gain a gut more worthy of your size. Oh, and if you are running low, I will make sure to capture another Dragoian crew for you to consume. I don't want you stuffing my crews into your maw when you are hungry now, do I?' 'No Miss Rowne, not sure I want to either, not to fond of the idea of being shot from the inside. By the way, you mentioned my armour would be made prior to growing fatter, how will it fit?' 'Exposed belly, so that when you do gain a more impressive belly, I won't have to have your armour adjusted every time, now, do you have any questions for me?' 'Only one, when I am getting my food?' 'I'll send them in as soon as I leave, tell the guards to call me if you run out.' 'Got it, thank you Miss Rowne'. DragonKin Form "I don't have a clue what species made you like this, but they must've been some of the scrawniest things yet, as you have devoured so many Dragoians, and still you have barely gained a gut worthy of your strength." ''Jackie Rowne talking to Athea shortly after Athea has armoured up for the first time. ''"I like this form Miss Rowne, it will take some time to get used to not being a tiny little human, but i'm sure I will get used to it, especially when DragonKin taste so good." ''Athea thanking Jackie Rowne shortly after devouring her first Dragoian. 'Profile' *Name: Athea Neiren Snaoca *Change Date: 2033 *Height: 81ft 11in *Species: Human - Unknown DragonKin Hybrid *Gender: Female *Weight: 6,879,413 Kg 'Overview' Athea's role within Rownecorp changed after becoming a DragonKin, moving from being an agent to becoming, what is in essence, an overglorified weapon in Rownecorp's arsenal. Despite being an overglorified weapon, Athea is technically Rowne's personal bodyguard whose main duties consist of protetcing Rowne and devouring any and all prisoners that Rowne hasn't personally got time to devour. As a result, Athea spends more time stuffing her face than she does doing any other duties due to the large amounts of prisoners Rownecorp's fleet captures. She is often used a strategic asset during Rownecorp's colony raids, as she is nearly as powerful as a Rownecorp Landship, but far more mobile. Despite the massive physical changes, Athea's mental state barely changed apart from knowing she can devour DragonKin meat, and she still swears her eternal loyalty to Jackie Rowne. 'Armour' Athea's armour is largely pointless as while it's heavy plates will resist heavy fire, the large amounts of gaps, for both mobility and intimidation, offer minimal protection. None of this really concerns Athea, as she can shrug off any Dragoian infantry portable weapon while wearing just a bra and pants. 'Combat Style''' Athea uses a modified cannon which was taken from a starship and turned into a rifle large enough to be used by Athea, although will only use it when she can't flatten her foes or devour them. Having not been combat trained short of hand-to-hand fighting and using a concealed pistol while a Human, Athea found the transition rather difficult, but got better when she was bribed with a larger meal when she shot with better accuracy. The reward of having a larger bunch of DragonKin and humans to devour prompted herself to become a much better shot just so she could spend longer eating. Category:Rownecorp Category:Human Alliance Category:Dragoia (Planet) Category:Characters